Dari Tomat Sampai Sarada
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sewaktu kecil, Sasuke sangat tidak suka makan tomat. Tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya sendiri, yang tahu bahwa yang membuatnya senang makan tomat adalah Sakura. Iya, pria itu yakin istrinya tidak pernah tahu. / AN: oneshot drabble AR, SasuSaku Sara.


"Sarada, tomatnya habiskan juga," ujar Sasuke, saat ia sedang makan malam bersama anak dan istrinya di rumah.

"Aku tidak suka tomat," gumam Sarada. Dan memang benar: papanya sangat suka tomat, mamanya biasa saja, dan gadis berumur dua belas tahun itu tidak suka makan tomat sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Tomat itu sehat," kata Sasuke.

Sarada menggeleng cepat lalu menunjuk tomat di piringnya dengan sumpit. "Tomat itu rasanya asam. Urgh!"

Sasuke pun menghela. "Nanas juga asam. Jeruk pun ada yang asam. Apa bedanya?"

Lagi-lagi Sarada menggeleng, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau. Kalau papa mau, papa saja yang makan!"

Melihat putrinya seperti itu, Sasuke jadi ingat bahwa dirinya dulu sekali pernah membuat ekspresi yang sama setiap kali dipaksa makan tomat oleh kakak dan orangtuanya. Kemudian pria itu menoleh pada Sakura, ia ingat bahwa dulu wanita inilah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat suka makan tomat.

 _Hn, Sakura mungkin tidak menyadarinya ..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: AR oneshot drabble, SasuSaku+Sara.**

 **.**

 **Dari Tomat Sampai Sarada**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Duluuuu sekali, sebelum Sasuke masuk akademi, ia paling tidak mau makan tomat. Bukannya benci, sih, tapi jelas ia akan meminggirkan setiap tomat yang ada di piringnya untuk nanti dibuang. Saus tomat tidak masalah, tapi tomat mentah itu _enggak_ _banget_ untuknya.

Mau dibujuk seperti apa pun oleh ibu dan kakaknya, anak laki-laki kecil itu tetap mengatakan tidak untuk tomat. Pernah ibunya iseng menyuapi putra bungsunya makan nasi, tapi diam-diam menimbun satu potong kecil tomat dalam nasi. Sasuke meringis saat tidak sengaja mengunyah tomat sehingga tomat itu muncrat dalam mulutnya. Ia langsung melepehkan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya dan menyueki ibunya seharian.

Itachi juga pernah membujuk adiknya. Sang kakak pernah bilang akan mengajari Sasuke lempar _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ selama seminggu penuh jika adiknya itu makan potongan-potongan tomat yang ada di piring makan malamnya. Sasuke mungkin masih kecil, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Latihan dengan kakaknya selama seminggu penuh mungkin adalah salah satu keinginan terbesarnya, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa itu tidak akan bisa karena kakaknya jarang bisa menyisihkan waktu untuknya. Jadi, yah, bujukkan Itachi pun gagal.

Sebenarnya tidak makan tomat pun tidak akan membuat seseorang langsung mati, sih, tapi Mikoto agak merasa miris tiap kali melihat putra bungsunya menolak tomat sepenuh hati. Fugaku bilang, sih, tidak apa, karena anak kecil memang biasanya suka pilih-pilih makanan. Tapi kaaaannn ...

.

.

Suatu kali, Mikoto sudah berencana belanja banyak sayur di pasar. Masalahnya, Fugaku dan Itachi sedang tidak bisa membantunya membawa barang dari pasar. Sasuke yang masih kecil, dengan polosnya menawarkan diri untuk membantu walau hanya satu kantong. Ya sudahlah.

Sasuke kecil jelas belum bisa mengambil sayur apa pun yang sedang dibutuhkan ibunya, jadi ia hanya bisa mengekor saja. Saat ini ibunya sedang memilah timun, yang mejanya ada di samping tomat, dan disana ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan putrinya sedang memilih tomat.

" _Ibu, tomatnya masih kurang banyak?_ " tanya gadis kecil yang mungkin seumuran dengan Sasuke.

" _Hmm ... mungkin sudah cukup, soalnya ayah kan, kurang suka makan tomat,_ " kata ibunya anak itu.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mendengus. _Tuh, kan, orang dewasa juga ada yang tidak suka makan tomat, kenapa ibu dan kakakku memaksaku terus?_

" _Kenapa ayah tidak suka tomat, Bu?_ " tanya gadis itu lagi.

Ibunya mengangkat bahu. " _Katanya sih, karena rasa asamnya itu terlalu bagaimanaaa gitu._ "

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lalu mengambil sebutir tomat besar yang warnanya merah kejinggaan. Ia mengelap tomat di tangannya dengan sapu tangan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu menggigit tomat tersebut.

" _Aaaahh! Kita belum membayarnya, Sayang!_ " kata ibunya.

" _Maaf, habis aku penasaran seasam apa rasanya jika dimakan langsung,"_ kata gadis itu.

' _PASTI ASAM BANGET, LAH!_ ' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

" _Ibu, ini tidak seasam yang kupikirkan,_ " kata gadis itu kemudian. Sasuke ber-hah-ria dalam hatinya. " _Kok, ayah bilang asam banget, ya? Kalau aku besar nanti, aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak bisa gigit dan makan tomat segar seperti ini!_ "

Eh?

Eh?

EEEEEEHHH?!

' _G-gawat! Bagaimana jika semua gadis punya pemikiran seperti itu?_ ' pikir Sasuke panik. Yah, dia belum tertarik pada gadis mana pun, sih, secara dia pun masih kecil. Tapi, justru karena masih kecil begitu, Sasuke yang pikirannya masih polos jadi kepikiran—bagaimana jika nanti ia dewasa ia harus menjomblo seumur hidup karena anti terhadap tomat?

 _Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjomblo seumur hidup!_

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke mulai mencoba memakan tomat yang telah dimasak. Walau dengan ekspresi muka yang begitu membuat orangtua dan kakaknya merasa miris, tapi ia berusaha sebisanya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi di Akademi. Namanya adalah Sakura. Dalam hati Sasuke berterimakasih pada gadis itu, setidaknya ia telah tahu salah satu cara agar tidak menjomblo di masa depan nanti.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sakura, terimakasih untuk makanan hari ini, sup tomatmu memang yang paling enak," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sama-sama, _Anata_."

"Sarada," ucap Sasuke pada putrinya setelah istrinya ke dapur. "Jika papa tidak belajar untuk makan tomat, mungkin kau tidak akan terlahir di dunia ini."

 _Tomat memang akan selalu terasa asam, tetapi asamnya membawa berkah tersendiri untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Oke, jadi sebenarnya tentang tomat dan jomblo itu ide dadakan ketikan ngetik, karena yang ada dalam pikiran Fei itu hanya tentang Sakura yang ternyata adalah alasan Sasuke suka tomat. Yah, setidaknya Bang Sasuke tidak menjomblo seumur hidup.

Review?


End file.
